SANTASAN ES UN HIJINDEPUTA
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: aLGUNos fans me hanc riticado super duramentre pro cuiidar mi escritua aasi que me he rebelado pero ccocnats erecbribem como verdaderos letrados ostia yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa feloiz navidad alo nuevo


**- HOLA NUTSSSSSSSSSS XDDDDDDDDDDDD - DIJO COCOsan entretando prnla purta**  
**- hola... - dijo nutasan sucnaod vio a su novoio entrar**  
**Era nabnvidad pero relamenrte los pobres palkmoerinos no sabian l quie erra la navidad peeor urrara-san se lo habia epxclicado a **  
**- coco... urara me ha contado... que los chicos que se portan bien... reciben regalos por navidad... que un señor llamado Papá Noel entra en casa y te los deja bajo el árbol.**  
**- AH XD**  
**- tú... crees que he sido bueno...?**  
**- CLARO QUE ESTÁS BUENÍSIMO XDDD**  
**- no era eso lo que...**  
**- FOLLEMOS!**  
**Y folanron peroi el caso es que deouspues de follar nUTs -san ya nio se callabana con el temita**  
**- coco... tengo tantas ganas de que sea navidad-natsu... qué crees que me traerá papá noel-natsu...?**  
**- YO QUE SÉ-COCÓ**  
**- dicen que sabe todo lo que piensas-natsu... tal vez me regale entonces un libro-natsu... o un dream collet...**  
**- AHÁ-COCÓ**  
**Y MÁS. ENTONcres cocosan se canso y sser ufe fuera estaba milksn**  
**- POLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritpor cocsan al salir d el a hbaitcaion**  
**- Coco-sama, ¿qué sucede-miru?**  
**- EL IDIOTA DE NUTS ESTÑÁ ENCOÑADIRSIMO CON PAPA NOEL Y LE VA A HACER UN REGHALALO MEJOR QUE EL MIIO DXXXXXX ME VA A SDJEAR**  
**- Mirumirumirujajamiru... Coco-sama, Papá Noel no existe realmente-miru. Es una invención de los adultos para fomentar el espíritu navideño en sus hijos-miru.**  
**- NO JODAS! XDDDDDDDD NUTS ES UN IDIOTA XDDDDDDDDDD YA VERÁS CUANDO SE LO DIGA!**  
**Pero ene eese momento siolio nutsa de la habitacion y duidjuo**  
**- coco... estoy tan feliz... la navidad me produce tanta ilusión...**  
**- OH NO DXXXXXX**  
**- qué...**  
**- NADA CARIÑO ANDA VETE A LA COCINA A LIMPIAR O ALGO XDDD**  
**- claro... *es útil como mujer...***  
**- Coco-sama, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada-miru?**  
**- PORQUE ES MUY FIFICIL PONEER A ANUTS TAN EMOCIONSDO DXXXX QUIERO QUE SERA FELIZ**  
**- Oh-miru.**  
**- ASI QUE TENGO UN PLMAN PARA QUWE SIGA ASII**  
**- Le escucho-miru.**  
**- RTERNGO QUE CONSEFUIR UN REGALAZO PARA NUTRS LO QUE A EL MAS LE GSUTARIA PARA QUE CREA QUE TODOS ES REAL Y SE POFRNGA SUUUUPERRRRR CONTETNO!**  
**- ¡Es una idea preciosa-miru! ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué regalarle-miru?**  
**- NO XDDDD**  
**Asi que Ccocosa-n fuer a prroeguntaerle a las chicas que siempre estabn con ellos a ver si se les ocrria algo genial. Nozomirsan dijo comidas y sexo, Rinan adcsesaris, Uraras-aan didjo que su últiomo CD y Komachi AKIMOTO o sea yo le dije le dijo que usu uiltima edicion de pirate Hurricanane. AASIsi, puso ejn una mesa mamedaiguju, condocnes, el Cd de la njiña ribia y el libro de kkamchi akimoto yo; lo metio totodo en la batidora uy ñlo ongrlo. lo peudo bajo el arbol y la mñajana siguiente a navidad...**  
**- coco... mira...**  
**- SI UA LO VEO TE HAN DEJADO UN REGALITO EH XDDDDDDDDD**  
**- ¿qué será...? *abre el regalo...* ...?**  
**- GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU QUE PASADA EHHHHHHH! XDDDDD**  
**- ... no entiendo qué es esto...**  
**- ?!**  
**- esto no es lo que yo quería... papá noel es... idiota... bu... bu...**  
**- NO NUTS QUÉ HACES POR QUÉ LLORAS?!**  
**- porque me hice ilusiones... y ahora están rotas... la navidad... da asco...**  
**- NO! NO NUTS NO! FUI YO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS VERTE LLORAR FUI YO! DX**  
**- qué dices...?**  
**- YO TE PREPARÉ ESA PUTA MIERDA DE REGALO! PENSÉ QUE TE GUSTARÍA MAZO Y TE EMOCIONARÍAS...!**  
**- entonces... papá noel no me ha traído nada...?**  
**- EEEEEEEEE NO PUES PARECE QUE NO DXDXDX**  
**- tal vez... es que he sido malo...**  
**- PUEDE SER XDDDDD LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES SERR BUENO PARA EL AÑO SEFGURO QUE TE TTRRAE UN RRGWEAELO QUE SE LA PUTA!1 LA PUTISIMA POLLA!**  
**- es que... creo... que a mí... me gusta ser... m-malo... /**  
**- QUÉ DICES ?!**  
**- que... quiero que tú y yo... hagamos... m-maldades... /**  
**- O SEA QUE QUIERES FOLLAR XDDDDD**  
**- b-bueno entiende lo que quieras a mí me da igual yo no he dicho eso para que lo sepas... /...**  
**- PERO POR QUÉ QUIERES FOLLAR AHORA NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍAS TRISTE AHORA?!**  
**- e-esque... ver... ver como... te preocupas por mí... me hace sentir muy... /...**  
**- ESPECIAL XD**  
**- s-sí... :/3...**  
**- PORQUE ERES EL MÁS ESPECIAL PARA MÍ JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**  
**- oh... coco... y tú para mí... n-no podría haber... /**  
**- QUÉ DICES MARICA XDDD**  
**- no podría... no podría... haber recibido un m-mejor regalo... / te quiero...**  
**- DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
**Se besaron y folanron ahi end la mowquwrta ante el arblol de navidosad. piede que perdierna la opord¡tunidad de tener regalos al año prócimo pero ganaban en fola,r c´hupate esa sants!**


End file.
